Kaleido Star: An Amazing New Year's Eve Bash!
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: The stage has a lot to do for the big Fire, Water and Lights show that will go on tonight, and Leon has plans of his own! SxL and a little hint of LxY


Ah, New Year's Eve, a time for drunken partygoers to raid the streets of New York and fireworks making beautiful designs in the air. Amidst all this merrymaking, I sit down and write for all of you! I've decided that I'm going to watch the big 2008 Ball Drop ceremony from my living room's big screen TV this year -grabs a champagne glass- and I hope you all are enjoying the New Year's Eve bash too- wherever you are!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Amazing New Year's Eve Bash!**

"You there, grab those streamers! And you! Make sure you put that upright! No, no! Don't put those there! Are you all even listening to me?"

May sighed wearily and placed her hands on her hips. These people really didn't know how to do anything, did they? She took a deep breath, her cheeks filling with air.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing. May sweatdropped. Now that she had their attention, what would she say?

"Uh… um… just start over, okay?"

Everybody dropped to the ground comically. The commotion picked up again. Kaleido Stage was in complete turmoil. Not only was the crew working extra hard on the "Fire, Water and Lights" show for tonight, but everyone was giddy with excitement. This event only occurred once every year, and was the highlight of Cape Mary. The "Fire, Water and Lights" show was a rarity, and since they only had one chance to do it, they had to do it right. People from all over California and surrounding states were rushing here just to see the spectacular event. People were in the sprit, dancing and drinking and chatting up a storm. It was New Year's Eve after all. January would be the cast's break time, seeing that they worked so hard, they deserved the first month of the new year off. Though some had been granted earlier times so that they could visit family for Christmas and New Year's. The unlucky ones had to stay behind, working themselves to the bone.

"Cathy, where do the fireworks go?"

"Like hell I know! Give them to one of the stage crew members, they'll have to know!"

May shrugged and stuffed the boxes of fireworks into one of the crew members arms. Just then, the double doors suddenly swung open.

"Sorry I'm late!"

May turned around in a huff and put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Late? LATE?! You two have been missing for a hour and you think you're late? No sweetie, you aren't late, you're just stupid. Now get to it, start helping us out!"

Sora sweatdropped and let the boxes in her hands hit the floor with a "thump". Leon's expression didn't change, he simply strode over to May and dumped the contents of the box over her head, tossing the cardboard box over his shoulder.

"L-Leon! Are you asking for a beating?"

"No… are you?"

May gave him a defiant glare, but he shot one back. The two had a glaring match for a couple of minutes before May whimpered in defeat and spun around, picking up the streamers at her feet. Sora smiled and trotted after Leon.

'This will be a fun night…'

---------------------------------------At The Hamilton Residence-------------------------------------

"Ms. Hamilton, you're going to be late. I'm afraid that I can't stay here forever ma'am, I _do_ have a family to attend to."

Layla turned to the man behind her and shot him a dirty look, causing him to mutter an apology. How dare he lecture her about being late when he himself arrived 15 minutes later than he should have. Well payback's a bitch. Literally. She would take her time, picking out an outfit for the party and putting on an ample amount of makeup, only to wipe it off and start over. That would piss him off beyond belief. He didn't have to dote on her, in fact she could do without him for the rest of the night. But her father insisted.

"After what happened between you and Yuri, I don't think he'll chauffeur you any longer. So, I've decided to find someone else to be your driver."

And he had decided on the most annoying driver of all time. It's not as if she can't drive herself. In fact, she had gotten her license from a private driving teacher. She also drove her car on her own three times, though on the third she ran herself into a light pole, which ended in Yuri scolding her and proceeding to drive her himself from that point on. Layla sighed and picked up a dark blue dress.

"How about this one?"

The man nodded abruptly, showing his discontent clearly in his eyes. Layla huffed.

"Nah. I think I'll change into some skinny jeans and a t-shirt, after all, it's not really a dressy occasion…"

The man looked up at her with hope.

"But then again, I am a celebrity… and I have to look good for the crowd…"

The man sweatdropped and put his head down.

"Looks like you're having a hard time finding the right outfit."

Layla's eyebrow twitched slightly and she spun around.

"I think you should go with something comfortable. The jeans and t-shirt idea sounds good."  
"Yuri? How did you-"

"Your maid let me in. How about this top?"

Layla smiled softly. She finally changed into an outfit and looked in the mirror appreciatively. The man whispered under his breath, "Finally…", but it wasn't low enough for Layla not to hear. She turned and gave him another nasty look. The man whimpered and bowed politely.

"Mr. Carl?"

"Y-Yes? Ms. Hamilton?"

"That will be all for today."

The man looked up with teary eyes. Layla's expression changed as she flashed a grin.

"Have a nice New Year's holiday sir!"

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Ms. Hamilton! Thank you!"

"Tell your wife I said 'Hello' now! And give the kids an autograph for me!"

The man nodded and shook her hand with speed, then rushed out the door. Yuri gave her a look. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What?"

"A sudden change in heart?"

Layla chuckled.

"Not really, I've decided to fire him after New Year's passes. I don't want to be a scrooge you know."

Yuri chuckled. The woman could truly be heartless.

"Now what brought you here?"

"Ah, I was in the neighborhood. Thought I would drop in and say hello. Need a ride?"

Layla grinned.

"Actually, yes!"

"Then allow me the pleasure of driving you to your destination, Layla."

------------------------------------------Back At The Stage-------------------------------------------

Sora was located in her dressing room, changing into her attire for the show. Being a lead was very hard, especially for a show like this. She had one chance to perform and get it right. Sora slipped out of her overalls and her t-shirt and began working on the clasp of her bra.

"Sora."

"Nani?!"

Sora covered her chest in a failed attempt to hide herself from whoever rudely walked in on her. The figure chuckled and closed the door.

"Sorry. Did I disturb you?"

Sora growled. Leon looked at her with surprise. Was she in a bad mood? Sora looked away from his and blushed.

"You need help with that?"

"N-No!"

Again, Leon chuckled. It was wearing on her nerves. Sora's attempt on her bra had failed, and she sighed wearily. She looked back at him embarrassed.

"Help me?" She said it meekly.

Leon smiled slightly and walked over to her.

"I'll close my eyes, if it makes it any better."

Sora nodded and turned around, her cheeks rivaling her hair. His hands felt so warm on her bare back, it sent chills down her spine. But this was Leon she was talking about. He was a gentleman, and unlike a lot of other men, she could trust him enough to let him be in the same vicinity while she dressed or got undressed, not having to worry about him being perverted, though he would shy away from making a comment about her arms or legs, which were covered in little scratches. Suddenly, the door swung open, causing Sora to jump out of her thoughts.

"Sora are you done getting… un… dressed? Whoa…"

Sora sweatdropped as Mia gawked at the pair in their awkward position. She grinned.

"Hey Anna! Get a look at this!"

Leon sweatdropped.

"What-- oh my god! Woo! Get it girl! Hey Rosetta, come here you gotta see this!"

Double sweat drop.

"Hey, what's going on in-- Sora?! Wha-- huh-- who--he--Leon-- whats the heck are you two doing?"

Sora opened her mouth in protest but was cut off.

"Sora, are you deaf? We need you to get your ass… out… here…"

Sora wanted to die at that very moment. May had chosen to appear right at that moment. May tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, as if waiting for an explanation. Then without a word, she strode over to Leon and shoved him aside. The beating of a lifetime commenced.

"May! Get your ass off of me!"

"Pervert! Touching her like that!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say!"

Leon shoved the strong girl off of him with ease.

"We weren't doing anything--"

"As of yet! We all know where a little touch would lead to. To a kiss. Then a make out session. Then a grope. Then some wild, dressing room sex! If you want to do that, do it after the show!"

May stormed out of the room and left everyone in silence. Anna had plugged Rosetta's ears to shelter her from May's words. Sora looked at the door in silent awe. Then May poked her head back in.

"Oh yeah, we are on in TEN MINUTES!"

Everyone scurried back to what they were doing and Sora changed quickly into her outfit and ran outside.

---------------------------------------------On Stage--------------------------------------------------

A group of fire dancers came out on the outdoor stage. The crowds cheered with excitement. People were breathing fire and juggling flaming batons. The "Fire" theme was even hotter when May and Sora came out and did an act where they jumped and did acrobatic stunts through flaming hoops. Then the "Water" theme came up. Sora looked around in search of Layla and saw her friend sitting down with none other than Yuri. Sora smiled.

"So I guess it worked out with them…"

"Sora! You're on in 5, 4, 3, 2"

Sora nodded and ran out onto the stage. After her routine, they all cleared the area and watched from backstage.

"15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6!"

Layla cheered and gripped onto Yuri's hand, grinning along with him. Yuri flashed a bright smile at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"5!"

Leon pulled Sora aside.

"Sora I have something I want to say to you."

"Huh? Can it wait? I want to--"

"It can't! Not anymore!"

"4!"

"Well what is it?"

"3!"

Leon looked at her earnestly. Sora looked up at him and blushed.

"2!"

"S-Sora… I think I'm falling in love with you…"

"1!"

"NANI?!?!"

Leon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, cutting her off. A fury of fireworks blew up simultaneously.

"Happy New Years!"

Leon pulled away from her and looked at her avidly. Sora blushed and pulled Leon into an embrace.

"Happy New Year, Leon-_kun_…"

Leon grunted as he picked her up bridal style, causing her to spill into a roll of giggles. Leon chuckled.

"Let's make the rest of the night a happy one, _ne_?"

Sora gasped and laughed as he carried her away and proceeded to make her night even better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAPPY NEW YEARS! IT'S FINALLY 2008! Thank the good lord from above, 2007 was bitch and I'm glad I got through it! Well, I plan on righting Starlight soon, so get ready for it! Call it my _actual_ first story of the new year! (This was uploaded around 12:30, so technically it's 2008 over here, but I've been writing this with the intention of a New Year's _Eve_ present!)


End file.
